Secrets
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Castiel has been keeping Dean's daughter Mary a secret from him but when Mary's mother is taken, Dean finds out about her. After the death of her mother Dean has to become the parent he never wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Castiel has been keeping Dean's daughter Mary a secret from him but when Mary's mother is taken, Dean finds out about her. After the death of her mother Dean has to become the parent he never wanted to be.**_

Castiel

"Castiel how nice to see you again"

I enter the house, I decided to knock on the door to be allowed to enter

"hello Amanda" she smiles

"how are you? You haven't visited for a few months"

"I have been busy" she nods

"so how is Dean?"

"the same" she smiles

"Mary is in the living room"

I nod and walk in the other room to see Mary Winchester, the only child of Dean, my best friend,

"she's looks more like him with every day"

I nod, she has his green eyes and dark blond hair, but she looks more like her mother

"Castiel!" she says happily and jumps into my arms

"you are going to be four soon so I thought I would visit"

she hugs me tightly

"thank you for visiting Castiel" said Amanda leaving the room

"I drew you a picture"

I walk her over to the table and set her down, she hands my the picture, I look at it, it is very good for someone her age, I believe she will be an artist when she grows up

"thank you Mary"

I kiss her forehead, as guardian to the Winchester brothers and I being their friend I have taken responsibility for this little one Dean never meant to create, that has always amazed me about humans. How they ever plan on having children but they are born anyway.

"Castiel are you coming to my birthday party next week"

I shake my head

"no little one I have other duties to do"

being here in Lawrence where it all began makes me feel odd

"okay but will you come see me soon"

I nod

"of course little one"

she hugs my leg, I pet her head and pick her up, such a beautiful little girl

_Hey Cas we could use your help_

I sigh

"I have to go little one"

she nods "I love you Castiel" I rub her back

"I love you too Mary"

I walk into the kitchen

"I have to go goodbye Amanda"

she smiled "goodbye Castiel"

I walk out of the house and transport back to the bunker

"hey Cas" said Dean

Mary is really beginning to look just like him

"what do we have?" I ask

I wish I could tell him about Mary but the day I first met Amanda she asked me not to tell him. She didn't want to complicate his life, she is a very kind woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean

"I wish we had a case I am so bored" I complained

Sam just rolled his eyes "Dean we have only been home for a week relax"

"things have been quiet lately and I don't like it"

he raised an eyebrow "will you relax"

his cellphone rang

"hey Garth" he said "what? How many? I see any leads? Alright we will get on it"

"a case?"

he sighed "three women in Lawrence have disappeared no connection to each except that this happened 30 years ago and then again 60 years ago"

"could be a witch thing"

god how I hate witches

"could be a pagan god but anyway we need to check it out"

I nod and go to my room to pack

"Dean should we call Cas?" Sam yelled from his room

"no not until we know what we are dealing with"

"okay" he yelled

we get what we need packed and head out in my baby

"I never heard about these disappearances before" said Sam

"probably no one to make a connection but it seems to repeat every 30 years"

we drive in silence the whole way there, we finally arrive and get set up at a motel

"so should we go talk to the police now?" I ask

"might as well"

we change into our FBI suits and go the police station

"hello this is Agent Myers and I am Agent Carry we are here about the missing women"

the officer nods and walks over to an office

"chief FBI is here"

we hear them say, an older man maybe in his sixties come out and smiles

"hello" he shakes our hands

"what do we have?" Sam asks

"nothing much I'm afraid, all three women were the same age, that's about all that connects them" he leads us into his office, he closes the door

"their names are Audrey Davis, Monica Javerious, and Amanda Golding"

Amanda Golding? Why is that name familiar

"any you can tell us about the missing women?"

"nothing much I knew all three this is a small town Agent Myers, Audrey is a school teacher, unmarried with no children, rumored to be a lesbian, Monica owns a diner, married with three children and is a sweet lady, Amanda is more of the mystery, she moved here five years ago, she was alone and pregnant, nice lady though always polite, had the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen"

"so this Amanda kept to herself?"

he nodded

"I only ever noticed one guy with her, he came by this morning to get Mary, her daughter saying that he is her father, since I have never seen him before so I took his word for it"

"can you tell us his name we may need to speak with him"

he opened a file

"ah his name is Dean Winchester"

what? I froze, Dean Winchester? No that's impossible?

"can you tell us what he looks like?" I ask panicked

"yeah he was a little shorter then you maybe 5'10 had dark hair and blue eyes, wore a suit and tan trench coat"

Cas I am going to kill you I prayed quickly.

"alright mind if we take a copy of the files"

"go ahead"

we thanked him and left the office

"Dean" said Sam

"I don't have a kid"

"oh really tell me have you slept with an Amanda Golding?"

I shrug

"the name is familiar"

he rubbed his face, we got into my baby

"he described Cas"

I sighed "okay so lets say this isn't some weird misunderstanding I have a kid and what Cas knew about it and didn't tell me?"

he nodded "it wouldn't be the first time he kept something from us"

I sighed "but why would he keep this from me"

I breath trying to calm down

"he probably had his reasons but we should call him" I nodded

"yeah he has a lot of explaining to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel

"Cas when I mommy coming home" said the tired four year old in my arms

"I hope soon little one"

I kiss her forehead, I have been ignoring Dean for hours now, he is very upset.

_Cas I'm not angry just please we really need to talk_

I sighed, this is about as calm as Dean is going to get, I look down to see Mary asleep, might as well. I appear in their hotel room, Sam looks over first and stops at seeing Mary in my arms,

"is she okay" he whispered,

I nodded

"can you put her in one of these beds? I have a feeling Dean and I will need to speak somewhere were he can yell I just didn't want to leave her alone"

he nodded and took the sleeping girl

"is she really my niece?" he says as he puts her into the bed

"yes"

he nods and just looks at her

"Cas!" Dean yells coming out of the bathroom,

Sam and I both shh him, he looks confused and then looks at Mary, he just stands there looking at her, like a child looking at something confusing, he looks back to me and goes for the front door, I follow behind him, we walk to the parking lot with out a single word,

"is she mine Cas?"

I nod

"how long have you known?"

"all of her life"

"why didn't you tell me Cas?"

"Amanda asked me not too"

"what?"

I sigh and decide to tell him the story.

_I just learned that Dean has fathered a child so I decided to meet this woman, she was about five months pregnant at the time _

"_Hello" I say she jumps back _

"_what? Who? How did you get into my house?"_

"_I'm Castiel angel of the lord" _

"_you're an angel?"_

_I nodded "I am the Guardian of the man who fathered your daughter"_

_she sighed "I didn't want to know that"_

_I am confused "why wouldn't you?" _

"_I wanted it to be a surprise but I thought it was a boy"_

_I nodded "no she is a girl"_

_the woman smiled "I'm Amanda"_

"_I know that" "so why are you here?"_

"_I came to see you it seems Dean is unaware of this child" _

_she winced _

"_yeah can we keep it that way? I know what Dean does and well having a child would not be good for him, I am happy that he saved me but I don't want to put this burden on him"_

_I considered her words, she is right and I agree maybe it would be best if he didn't know, Dean has enough problems of his own _

"_alright but I would like to come visit her"_

_she nods _

"_of course"_

_I allow a small smile _

"_I must go for now" _

_I turn to leave _

"_wait what was Dean's mother's name?" _

"_Mary" _

_I say turning around again _

"_then what is what I am going to name her"_

_she rubbed her ._

"now I remember her"

I roll my eyes

"dean you really should remember someone you had intercourse with"

"hey I'm not perfect"

I nodded

"I heard about what happened so I came to look after her"

he nodded "so she was named after my mother, why did Amanda give her my last name though, she should have thought that would be a big hint that she's my kid"

"she didn't even think about it she just said the name and the nurses took it down, she is a Winchester Dean"

he nods

"so what do you know about the case"

I shake my head

"whatever it is, it has hidden well I cannot even sense it"

he nods "so now what?"

"do you want your daughter?"

he sighs "yes and no its complicated Cas, I didn't even know she existed and now her mother is missing she is what four?"

I nod

"she's a baby Cas"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean

I still can't believe this

"I know her age Dean"

"Cas what would you do?"

he shrugged "find her mother"

I nodded and went back into the motel room, Sam is reseching on his lap top

"find anything?" I whisper

"nothing that could explain this"

"maybe we should call Bobby" I suggested

"okay I will step outside"

he goes with that, I look down at my daughter, I still can't believe I have a daughter, I mean I played the dad role with Ben but to actually have a child of my own is almost over whelming. She looks like me, I can see little freckles on her face just like mine.

"she has your eyes too" Cas whispers

"I'm sorry I got mad at you" I say

"its alright I understand that this is difficult for you"

I nod my thank you

"I should take her home, you can officially meet her tomorrow" says Cas

"okay"

I see him scoop up the little girl

"bye" I say

they both are gone, Sam comes back in

"so what's the story behind her?" he asks

"I saved her from a demon a while back, and we" I smirked, Sam rolled his eyes

"so I guess Cas knew the whole time Amanda asked him not to tell me cause my life is hard enough already"

Sam nodded "so?" he asked

"so what?"

"Dean you can't pretend you're not even affected by this"

"how would you feel Sammy if your best friend kept this a secret from you? How would you feel looking at a little person you made in the back of your car"

"I guess I would be excited I love kids"

I rolled my eyes

"well looks like you have a chance uncle Sammy, Cas said tomorrow we are going to officially meet her"

he smiled "okay"

Castiel

"so my daddy I coming" said Mary very happily

"yes I told you your daddy I very busy saving lives to come and see you but he got some time off and he is so excited to see you also your uncle Sam is coming too"

she clapped her hands together

"really? Is mommy coming too?"

I sighed

"no little one just daddy and uncle Sam"

she pouted "okay"

I look over at a few of her pictures, I almost drop them, they are gruesome. A field with dead bodies in them

"little one why did you draw these?"

she shrugged

"I just saw it and I drew it"

I knew has the gift of foresight (completely naturally unlike Sam's dream vision thing. No demon blood in her) but I didn't believe it would develop so quickly,

"Cas can you help me get dressed?"

I put the pictures down.

"of course little one"


End file.
